


you're mine (and i'm yours)

by trilliastra



Series: Tumblr Fics [50]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Jealous Stiles, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 07:59:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8242091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trilliastra/pseuds/trilliastra
Summary: Contrary to popular opinion, Derek is not the jealous type.He trusts Stiles, knows that no one or anything will change what they both feel for each other, jealousy is just – useless.Derek doesn’t do jealousy.But the thing is – Stiles does.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Ты мой (я твой)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8394682) by [24redhoodie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/24redhoodie/pseuds/24redhoodie), [HSTWOg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HSTWOg/pseuds/HSTWOg), [Naty_White](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naty_White/pseuds/Naty_White)



> Based on the prompt: "omg if you have time pleeease would you write some sterek where like stiles' friends don't believe he and derek are in a relationship??? it's my favourite trope! congrats on 2k btw :)"

Contrary to popular opinion, Derek is not the jealous type.

He trusts Stiles, knows that no one or anything will change what they both feel for each other, jealousy is just – useless.

Derek doesn’t do jealousy.

But the thing is – Stiles does.

–

“Derek, hi.” Samantha – Samara? Sammy? – says, smiling brightly at him. She’s always smiling brightly, it’s annoying. The only reason why Derek keeps indulging her with a smile of his own is because her father is the mayor and as such holds the power to make Stiles’ life as a new Deputy _miserable_. “Grocery shopping?”

“Hi.” Derek says without looking up, hoping that she will get the hint. She never did before, but hope springs eternal. “Yeah, Stiles forgot to buy milk.”

“Oh, you’re such a good friend, coming to buy milk for him while he protects our town.” She laughs loudly, reaches out to touch his arm. Before Derek can pull back, a hand is already slapping her arm away.

“Yeah, he’s the best.” Stiles says, glares at her until she takes a few steps back. “The best _boyfriend_ ever.”

Derek takes a deep breath. Here it goes.

“I’m sure.” Sam-something says, looking around as if searching for help. “I – gotta go. Nice to see you, Deputy. Derek.” She fakes a smile and promptly flees.

“What were you doing?” Stiles hisses, turning to Derek. “She was going to ask you out!”

“And I was going to say no.” He answers, reaching out for the low-fat milk and checking the list of things they need.

“She just doesn’t give up!”

“So what?” Derek frowns, not understanding why Stiles is freaking out. “I’m dating _you_.”

“Damn right.” Stiles nods, then takes Derek’s hand and drags him towards the exist.

“Stiles, the –”

“ _Later_.” He says. “You’re going to cover me in hickeys, _now_.”

Well, Derek shrugs and lets himself be manhandled, he will never say no to that.

–

When Derek was ten he wanted to be an astronaut. Laura laughed until she cried when he told her that, when he looked at her, confused, she only answered ’ _a werewolf in space’_ and started laughing again.

He gave up after that and decided to become a cowboy.

Needless to say, that idea didn’t stuck either – _‘a werewolf cowboy’_ Laura cackled – and Derek decided that teaching history would be a much better idea. He never regretted it.

Until today, that is.

He knows how to act around problematic kids and to help them overcome their fears, but if there’s one thing college never taught him was what to do when one of the students confess their love. For _him_.

For the record, bang his head against a wall doesn’t help.

“What happened to the kitchen wall?” Stiles asks, unbuckling his belt and smiling at Derek. It never fails to make Derek feel better, that smile is just _everything_.

“I fell.”

“And hit your forehead?” Stiles laughs, leaning in to rub at Derek’s forehead and showing him a stripe of white paint. Damn it.

“Did you ever had a crush on one of your school teachers?”

Stiles raises an eyebrow. “Sure, I was always in love with Harris.” Derek rolls his eyes. “Of course not, they were all old or assholes. Except for that time when Allison’s mom taught us, she was pretty hot but also  _terrifying_.” He shrugs, running his hands up and down Derek’s back. “They never looked like _you_. I bet all of your students have a crush on –” he notices Derek’s look and his eyes immediately widen, “ _oh_.”

Derek groans.

“What did you say?”

“Nothing!” He waves his hands around. “The bell rang and he ran. I don’t even know what to do!”

“How about ’ _thanks but no thanks, I have a boyfriend’_?”

“How about I don’t act like an asshole?”

“Sure, sure.” Stiles says, pulling back. “Do what you think it’s best.” He shrugs, walking towards their room.

Something is off about his voice and Derek follows him curiously, sniffing the air and frowning when he notices the smell surrounding Stiles. He haven’t smelled this sad since Jennifer kidnapped his father all those years ago.

“He’s eighteen!” Derek says. “I’d never –”

“I was eighteen when we started dating.” Stiles points out.

“And I was twenty four, not thirty-two.” Stiles shrugs, wordlessly, so Derek just takes his arms and turns him until they are facing each other. “And he’s not _you_.” He kisses Stiles’ cheek, runs a hand over his back reassuringly. “I love you.”

“I know.” Stiles sighs, leaning in for a kiss. “I just – I wish people would stop, you know? You’re _mine_.”

That last word sends a shiver down Derek’s back and he flushes red when he notices his dick starting to get hard.

It doesn’t take long for Stiles to realize the way Derek’s body is reacting and soon enough he’s smirking and beginning to unbutton Derek’s jeans, muttering _'mine, mine, mine’_ over and over again.

–

“I hate this.” Stiles snaps, slamming the door shut behind him as soon as he gets home. “Jack hit on me!”

“Jack, the deputy?”

“Yes!” Stiles says. “The deputy old enough to be my _dad_.”

Derek snorts, shaking his head fondly. “Can you blame him?” He gestures towards Stiles’ body, dripping with sweat. It’s a hot day and Derek’s own shirt is beginning to stick to his back.

“I don’t care!” Stiles complains. “I hate when people hit on me and I hate when people hit on _you_.”

“It doesn’t matter –”

“That’s why I bought this.” Stiles continues as if Derek never interruped and throws a small box at Derek’s lap.

Derek’s eyebrows shoot up when he notices what Stiles is trying to say, heart thundering inside his chest. “You – is this –”

“I was going to wait until your birthday.” Stiles explains. “But you know what – I don’t want to. You’re mine, I’m yours, let’s just get married now.”

“That’s not –”

“My dad and Scott are waiting for us in the car.” Stiles grins.

Derek feels himself beginning to smile back. “You’re unbelievable.”

“Was that a yes?”

“Yes.” Derek shakes his head fondly. “Of course it is.”

Like he can deny him anything.

–

Unsurprisingly, people don’t stop hitting on them, but Stiles doesn’t seem to mind as much anymore. And if he spends more time worshiping Derek’s body when they have sex and calling him husband at every opportunity he gets, well, Derek doesn’t mind. At all.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm tired, here is my [tumblr](http://www.brookesbutler.tumblr.com)


End file.
